Krog
Krog '''is an orc barbarian played by Mikee Diño. '''Intro You see an 8-foot tall orc wielding a massive great axe. He smiles, waves with an arm that appears to have been burnt by acid at some point. "HI MY NAME KROG. KROG RAISED BY WOLVES, BUT TRAINED BY BARBARIANS. KROG LIKE AXE, KROG'S MUSCLES, MEAD AND WENCHES." He winks, and slaps you on the back boisterously, almost breaking several ribs in the process. Description Appearance Krog is a full orc, standing at 8-feet tall and almost half as wide, he is a tower of pure green muscle. He wears a loincloth made from the hide of the black dragon wyrmling Rythnax, whom he and his friends Squee and Leaf slew. He wields a great axe that is larger than most goblins. It is also to be noted that he possesses extremely large genitalia, which many of his fellow adventurers have dubbed "The Hangover Cure". Personality Krog is an extremely friendly and jolly orc, showing great affection toward his friends and comrades. He is usually seen smiling, even in combat, which he finds arousing. During a particular foray into the Underdark, he contracted madness, which manifests itself in his compulsive desire to do what he terms as: "crazy awesome shit". His dream in life is to one day suplex a tarrasque. Biography Early life Krog was raised by wolves in the wilds of Faerun, his true place of birth unknown. He believes he was abandoned as a baby, but has since gotten over this. He was eventually found by wandering barbarians at the age of 9, who took him in and trained him in the ways of the totem barbarian. Life as an adventurer Krog wanders Faerun looking for adventure, but not just for fun. He constantly seeks to challenge himself to gain strength and the skills that he will one day need to fulfill his dream of suplexing the legendary tarrasque. Relationships and Affiliations Squee the Goblin Krog and Squee have been friends ever since his first adventure on the Black Road. Krog sees Squee as a younger brother figure, and often allows Squee to ride on his head as they adventure. Leaf in the Wind Krog and Leaf are extremely good friends, he often refers to him as "FRIEND LEAF" and also offers him shoulder rides. Leaf and Squee often squabble for the best spots on Krog's shoulders. The Order of the Gauntlet As a member of the Order of the Gauntlet, he currently holds the rank of Whitehawk. Character Information Current Tier: 2 Magic Items * Halberd +2 * Ring of Mind Shielding * Ring of Spell Storing * Stone of Good Luck Feats * Great Weapon Master * Tavern Brawler Class Abilities Bear Totem Barbarian Features * Rage * Unarmored Defence * Danger Sense * Fast Movement * Feral Instinct * Brutal Critical Orc Features * Powerful Build * Aggressive Quotes and Moments "HI MY NAME KROG." "KROG SMELL WEAKNESS" - whenever an enemy is near death "KROG ADJUST PACKAGE TO ASSERT DOMINANCE" - Whenever he feels dominance must be asserted "CAN KROG HIT MOTHERFUCKER WITH NOTHER MOTHERFUCKER?" - Krog, when confronted by a group of enemy goblins. "KROG NOT LEAVE MR. MEATY BEHIND. KROG THROW HIM OVER CHASM." - Krog, upon finding out that his flesh golem friend Mr. Meaty could not cross an 80 foot wide lava filled chasm with him. He succeeded. Krog is most widely known for bludgeoning his enemies to death with his enormous dong. So far, he has killed a goblin, zombie, gnoll, hyena, bulette and a giant scorpion with it. Spoiler Warning: * DDEXXX-XX - Character A literally killed with kindness by unknowingly offering food that the BBEG is allergic to. * DDEXYY-YY - Character A died after failing a constitution save from kinky choking. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters